Naruto's Bad Day
by CrazyApplesandOranges
Summary: It's a known fact: if Naruto wakes up before the sun, he has a bad day. What is not well known, is that Kakashi has a cruel mind when Naruto and Sasuke are involved. It was all the sun's fault.


A/N: Okay, so this is an idea I had this morning, at three, 'cause I got two hours of sleep, maximum. It's sad really, but at least today wasn't a Monday . . . that would suck. Oh well . . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own my messed up sleep schedule, and this Kleenex.

Naruto knew today was going to be a bad one when he woke up before the sun.

It wasn't his fault though! It was Sasuke's!

. . . Okay, maybe it was Naruto's fault, but that's not the point. The point is that he had woken up before the sun, and bad things happen when he wakes up that early.

So when he got up to go train with his team, he went in only his boxers.

Of course, he didn't realize it until Sakura walked up to him, smacked him in the face, and told him to go put some clothes on.

Then he lost the key to his apartment, so he couldn't get new clothes, and he couldn't buy new ones, because his wallet was in his pants. Which he was not wearing at the moment.

So he had to go find Sasuke, and ask if he could borrow the Uchiha's clothes. He said no. So Naruto went to Kiba, and Kiba was too busy laughing to answer his question.

And so his bad day turned into the worst day of his life, because he had to walk around in his boxers _in public_.

To make his day even worse than it already was, Sasuke beat him up during training. Now he was bruised and bloody, and Kakashi wouldn't let him go to the hospital, because "they had a very important mission and they needed to leave right away."

Naruto didn't believe him, but because Sakura was already in a bad mood, he decided that it wouldn't do to annoy her, so he stayed quiet.

They left the village, running through the trees quickly, and Naruto could _almost_ forget the bad day he was having. . .

Until he fell out of the tree.

He screamed bloody murder as he tried to slow his fall, anything to keep from hitting the forest floor at full speed, but of course, someone up in the clouds really hated him today, because he hit the ground and broke his leg. Of course, no one but Sasuke noticed he had fallen, because Sakura was talking to Kakashi way ahead of them, and Sasuke was the closest one to him.

So, of course, Sasuke had to yell at Kakashi and Sakura- no matter how much he wanted to leave the idiot and continue the mission- until they stopped and came back to see if Naruto was okay.

This whole time, the blonde had been whining and crying on the ground, yelling dramatically that he was dying and someone needed to protect his ramen.

Until he remembered that he had eaten all of his ramen the other day, therefore having no ramen to protect. This made him break out in a fresh wave of agonized screams, which Sasuke was quick to stop by slamming his hand over the blonde's mouth.

"Shut up, Naruto," he hissed. "You are not dying; you just broke your leg. My God, are all blondes this dramatic?"

Kakashi dropped down next to them, looking bored as he examined the situation. "Okay, Naruto and Sasuke, you need to go back to that village we passed a couple of hours ago. Sakura and I will go on ahead to finish the mission, and pick you up on our way back." he said, looking back the way they had come.

Naruto stopped his whining for a moment, then scowled at Kakashi. "I am not spending more time with Ice Prince over here," he announced, gesturing to Sasuke sitting next to him.

Sasuke snorted, but otherwise didn't say anything.

"Naruto, you and Sasuke will have to, because we have to finish this mission, but you also need medical attention. If we take you with us, we won't be able to move as fast as we could if you just went with Sasuke to the village." Kakashi said patiently, raking a hand through his gray hair.

"But-"

"That is an order, Naruto!"

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the tree in front of him. "Fine."

Kakashi sighed. "Good." He stood up, backing away to the tree as he waved. "Good luck!"

And then he was gone, and Naruto was convinced that someone was out to get him. After all, this was the worst day of his life, and if he had more days like this, than he would rather throw himself at the Akatsuki and beg them to do whatever they want with him.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at him calmly. "Well, you have to get up."

Anger flew through him in waves, making him glare venomously at Sasuke for a long time, before trying to get up. Immediately falling down again, he swore loudly as pain replaced the anger. Sasuke watched coolly.

"I can't get up, you bastard, I have a broken leg." Naruto snapped through clenched teeth.

Sasuke sighed dramatically. "Fine, I'll help you, but you totally owe me later."

"Whatever just get me to the village."

Sasuke pulled his backpack around to rest against his stomach and crouched, helping Naruto climb on to his back, and stood back up. "Ready?" he said when he was sure Naruto wouldn't fall off.

"Yeah,"

Sasuke started forward slowly (Naruto was a lot heavier than a backpack, okay?), and tried to figure out how he got in this situation. When he came up with nothing, he sighed and listened quietly for a moment, his footsteps silent on the hard-packed dirt. Nope, no other ninjas around. At least, not that he could tell. Seeing as Naruto didn't say anything, though, there probably wasn't any around. Granted, Naruto wasn't the brightest ninja around, but even he would be able to tell if there was an enemy around, right?

Sasuke wasn't so sure.

"How far away was that village?" he asked softly, seeing no reason to raise his voice when Naruto was literally a few inches away form his mouth. Really, why was he this close?

"I don't know." Naruto answered in his normal loud voice; Sasuke winced because Naruto's mouth was right next to his ear. "Kakashi said it was a couple of hours, but we were moving much faster than we are now."

Sasuke groaned internally, because Uchiha's did not make unnecessary noises in the presence of other people. Even if it was only Naruto. How did he get himself in to these situations?

He honestly didn't know anymore.

Hours passed. Naruto felt that they were moving slow, slower than a turtle, and he had proof, because a while ago, a turtle had passed them.

They were moving too slow.

"Can't you go any faster?" he whined in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke hissed, and just for a moment, the Uchiha's grip on the blonde loosened, not enough to drop him, but enough to scare the crap out of him.

"SASUKE!"

"Yes, Naruto?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Don't drop me," Naruto whimpered lowly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Naruto, do you really think that I would drop you? I want to, but I won't because everyone will be mad. So therefore, I won't drop you."

This just made Naruto clutch Sasuke harder, whimpering uncontrollably. Sasuke was having trouble breathing Naruto was clutching his neck so hard when he suddenly shouted, "Break time!" and dropped Naruto on a log.

"HEY! Why you—OW!" Naruto cut himself off and grabbed his leg, where a rock had dug into it. While Naruto whined on his log, Sasuke climbed a tree easily, stopping at the top to look around for that village. When he finally found it, he nearly fell out of the tree himself, not expecting the distance they would have to walk to get to that village.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sasuke muttered.

"Hey, bastard, what are you doing up there?" Naruto called from his spot on the ground. Sasuke sighed and dropped down the tree, landing quietly next to Naruto.

"I was looking for that village we passed. It's more than a day's walk from here, and with the way we're moving, probably more. We would have to walk all night to get there by tomorrow afternoon." Sasuke replied, gazing up the road towards the village. "Who would have thought that we were moving that fast."

"So, what are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"We have to make camp for the night. I can't carry you much farther, and I know the next words out of your mouth are going to be 'I'm hungry.'" Sasuke answered.

"Wow. You know me so well." Naruto said.

"Whatever. I'm going to go find some firewood; you . . . crawl to where you want to sleep, or something." Sasuke walked away into the forest, and Naruto was alone.

Naruto's bad day just got worse from there.

He had stayed where he was, thinking that it was probably better if Sasuke didn't have to find him, and he would just scotch backwards to lean against the tree behind him.

Then the enemy ninja had come.

Naruto couldn't tell what village he was from; he wasn't wearing a headband. But he could tell that the ninja was scary, and that he needed to get Sasuke back here, and he almost opened his mouth to start screaming for him, when suddenly his mouth was covered.

He froze, not knowing what to do. Almost every time he fought someone, Sasuke, or Sakura, or someone, was always with him. Now Sasuke wasn't here, and he was alone.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

"Stay still," the person covering his mouth hissed in his ear. "It's me. Calm down and try to think of a way out of this."

Naruto let out a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding, and looked at the ninja. He had a kunai knife out now, but he wasn't looking at him, but at a tree down the road a little bit.

Sasuke's hand had disappeared, and Sasuke was God knows where, and the only weapons Naruto had were the ones in his backpack, and he couldn't get to those without drawing attention to himself.

Sasuke was suddenly sitting on the branch above the ninja, staring at Naruto, waiting to see what he would do. He saw the blonde smirk, and saw him make the hand signs, but still couldn't believe that Naruto was stupid enough to do _that._

Because there were now ten other Narutos in the road, all lying down and whining about their broken leg.

The ninja whirled around and stared at the blondes on the ground, and automatically threw his kunai at one of them. The clone disappeared in a poof of smoke, and the ninja mumbled under his breath. Sasuke had lost track of the real Naruto in all of the confusion, so he was surprised—though he would never admit—when a kunai sailed past his ear.

Sasuke looked down at the ground and saw that Naruto, all of them, had gotten their weapons out, and the real Naruto was smirking up at him. 'Your turn,' he mouthed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and dropped out of the tree, right behind the enemy ninja.

"Hey," he said, loud enough for the ninja to hear. "You should really learn to pick on someone who's not injured."

The ninja whirled around, and quicker than he could process, was lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Nice, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"You idiot, shut up. There could be more of them." Sasuke hissed in the blonde's ear. "Now, come on. We have to get out of here."

When Naruto was again situated on Sasuke's back, the Uchiha started walking. "Sasuke, we're still going too slow."

That was when he had had enough, and, adjusting Naruto on his back climbed a tree and started to jump from branch to branch.

"This fast enough for you?" Sasuke growled.

"Yes." Naruto answered. Sasuke groaned and went faster. He couldn't wait to drop the blonde off at the hospital and leave him there for a couple of days.

Hours passed—again. Sasuke was really pushing it; carrying Naruto while running at top speeds was not easy, especially when it was this dark out. It didn't help that Naruto kept complaining that he was hungry.

"Would you shut up already?" Sasuke yelled. Naruto abruptly shut up.

Naruto could just barely see the lights shining in the village, maybe an hour away, so he closed his eyes and rested his against Sasuke's back. When he opened them again, he was lying on a bed, a woman standing next to him while Sasuke was unconscious in the bed next to his.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked warily. The brunette smiled at him, but didn't answer his question.

"Go back to sleep," she said gently. "Your leg is fine now."

And without even meaning to, Naruto fell asleep again.

Days passed, and Kakashi and Sakura never came for them. Sasuke was seen looking longingly at the gates, wanting to leave the village so badly, but being unable to. Naruto could be found sleeping the day away and partying all night.

Eventually, a local man told Sasuke and Naruto that he had seen their teammates pass the village a couple days ago. Sasuke nearly destroyed everything in sight in his anger. Naruto just wanted to get home and beat them up.

So they left their new friends—well, Naruto's new friends—promising to visit soon, and ran as fast as they could back home. When they got there, the first thing they did was find Kakashi, who didn't expect them to find out that he had left them.

They beat him up so badly, ANBU ninjas actually arrived to stop them from killing their team leader.

Sakura was a different story. She cowered in a corner while Sasuke scowled at her, and Naruto just plotted his revenge on Kakashi.

"You know Sakura, its lovely weather for a little teammate beating, isn't it?" Sasuke said conversationally.

Sakura whimpered in her corner. "It was all Kakashi! I didn't want to leave you there, Kakashi made me!" she finally screamed. Sasuke smirked, and followed Naruto to prepare their revenge on the masked ninja.

A/N: Wow. I honestly don't know how it turned into this. Well, if you want me to write a story about what they do for their revenge against Kakashi, just tell me in a review, and I will try to do it, but I can't be sure.


End file.
